1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor wafers with spacers and methods for manufacturing the same, semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing the same, circuit substrates and electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes semiconductor devices in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked one on top of the other. The related art also includes such devices with a configuration in which electrical connections are provided by bonding electrodes of the semiconductor chips to wires. When a semiconductor chip having the same or a greater outer shape than that of another semiconductor chip is stacked one on top of the other, a spacer needs to be provided between the semiconductor chips.
The related art includes a method of potting a resin on the semiconductor chip to form a spacer. However, since the potting amount determines a height of the resin, it is difficult to control the height and width of the spacer. Also, the related art includes a method in which a silicon member or molding resin is formed into a specified shape, and is then mounted on a semiconductor chip. However, the productivity of this method is poor because, for example, each spacer is positioned with respect to each of the semiconductor chips.